The Summer Secret
by Aoi-Umay
Summary: Keinginan yang terbendung terlalu lama dan hasrat yang selalu terpendam membuat Shiho Miyano memberanikan diri untuk mengecup pipi sang sahabat ketika dia terlelap dalam tidurnya. Namun saat kenyataan menghampirinya, dia harus rela untuk terluka...
1. Chapter 1

***The Summer Secret***

**Disclaimer:**

**Detective Conan 100% hanya milik Gosho Aoyama**

**Rate:**

**T **

**Pairing:**

**ShinichiXShiho**

**Summary:**

**Keinginan yang terbendung terlalu lama dan hasrat yang selalu terpendam membuat Shiho Miyano memberanikan diri untuk mengecup pipi sang sahabat ketika dia terlelap dalam tidurnya. Namun saat kenyataan menghampirinya, dia harus rela untuk terluka...**

**Warning:**

**Typo(s), OOC, Normal PoV, alur berantakan, my second fic in fandom DC**

**DLDR, R&R please...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**Enjoy Reading ^o^**

Srekkk...

Terdengar pintu kayu yang bergeser dibuka dengan keras, gadis bersurai coklat caramel yang tengah duduk menghadap meja dekat jendela menoleh untuk melihat si pembuat onar.

Manik biru sang gadis menatap tajam ke arah pemuda yang tengah bersandar di balik pintu dengan santainya.

"Hai...!" sapanya sambil melambaikan tangan, singkat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kudo-kun?" tanya sang gadis tajam.

Di tatapnya pemuda besurai hitam itu lekat-lekat, pemuda itu masih mengenakan seragam klub sepak bola SMU Teitan berwarna putih yang hampir basah oleh keringat. Kulit putihnya yang basah pun terlihat mengkilap ditempa sinar matahari musim panas, serta surai hitamnya yang mulai lepek membuat wajah tirusnya semakin membuat sang gadis hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Sudah ku duga, hari ini kau yang piket di ruang kesehatan" ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Kudo-kun itu dengan cengengesan tidak jelas.

"Lalu kenapa, kalau aku yang berjaga disini hari ini, hah?" tanya sang gadis, dia mulai bisa membaca maksud kedatangan pemuda itu ke ruang kesehatan, padahal dia kelihatan baik-baik saja.

"Tentu kau sudah tahu maksudku kan..."

Tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu Shinichi kudo langsung menjatuhkan diri di ranjang dekat meja Shiho Miyano, tanpa memandang wajah temannya yang mulai kesal, pemuda itu langsung menyamankan diri di atas ranjang dan pada detik kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus dari balik bibir merahnya.

"Selalu saja seenaknya sendiri" dengus kesal Shiho di selingi dengan senyum yang semakin melebar.

Butuh waktu hampir dua tahun agar mereka berdua bisa kembali seperti semula, juga memusnahkan organisasi pria berjubah hitam yang membuat hidup mereka jungkir balik tidak karuan.

Shinichi juga harus merelakan diri untuk tinggal kelas, walaupun dia siswa yang pandai dan berprestasi, tapi peraturan tetap peraturan. Shinichi harus kembali ke kelas dua SMU setelah dia kembali ke wujud semula, walaupun teman-teman seangkatannya sudah lulus duluan.

OoO

"Hn..." gumam Shinichi tidak jelas membuat Shiho kembali menoleh pada pemuda yang tengah terlelap di belakangnya itu.

Senyum Shiho kembali mengembang saat di tatapnya pemuda yang hampir dua tahun ini mengisi hatinya, pemuda maniak misteri itu selalu tahu kapan jadwal piket Shiho di ruang kesehatan, dan setiap selesai kegiatan klub, Shinichi selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mampir dan 'numpang tidur' sampai jadwal piket Shiho berakhir.

Shiho memutar kursi putarnya, dan mengayunkan kaki agar lebih dekat pada ranjang sang pemuda. Di amatinya tubuh yang berbaring itu, tulang leher yang terlihat jelas, buliran keringat yang bagaikan emas saat ditempa sinar matahari, serta kulit putih pucatnya yang mempesona, dan tak lupa diamatinya wajah tampan yang selalu menawan hatinya.

"Pasti gerah ya?" gumam Shiho pelan di sela kegiatannya mengamati tubuh jangkung dihadapannya itu. Tak ada jawaban karena Shinichi memang benar-banar kepayahan setelah berlatih di siang yang begitu panas dan menyengat.

Melihat sang pujaan hati bergeming tak bergerak, timbul keberanian Shiho untuk menyentuh ujung rambut hitam Shinichi.

Surai hitam itu semakin lepek karena keringat dan terus membanjiri dahinya, dari awal yang hanya ingin menyentuh ujung rambutnya, Shiho kini ingin melakukan lebih dengan menyibak rambut hitam Shinichi yang jatuh menutupi dahinya.

"Fiuh..." gumam shinichi masih dengan manik yang tertutup saat dirasakannya sejuk yang hinggap pada dahinya.

Melihat wajah damai Shinichi yang tengah terlelap membuat keinginan Shiho untuk menyentuhnya semakin kuat daripada sebelumnya, mulai dari hanya sekedar menyentuh ujung rambut, menyibak rambut, dia sekarang benar-benar ingin mengecup pipi putih pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Aku mohon... izinkan aku melakukannya" ucap Shiho pelan sambil menyentuh pelan pipi Shihichi dengan ujung jarinya.

"Aku mohon... walaupun setelah ini kau hanya akan menganggapku hanya sebagai teman, atau kau malah membenciku, izinkan aku melakukannya sekali saja, dan kemudian aku akan kembali pada rutinitasku yang membosankan" jelasnya panjang lebar pada pemuda yang masih nyenyak terlelap itu.

Mungkin karena cuaca yang panas, mungkin karena hasrat yang terpandam, atau mungkin karena keinginan yang tak sanggup dibendungnya.

Yang jelas Shiho tak dapat memahami dirinya sendiri. Perlahan namun pasti, Shiho mulai mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, ketika jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi, manik biru Shiho mulai dipejamkan, dengan gerakan cepat Shiho sudah mendaratkan ciumannya pada pipi putih sang pemuda.

Chuu~

Saat Shiho hendak menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Shinichi, dia tersentak kaget saat sebuah lengan kekar memeluk Shiho dengan gerakan protektif, memaksa tubuh ringkih Shiho untuk kembali mendekat ke arah wajahnya dan sepersekian detik kemudian, Shiho merasakan wajahnya memanas karena bibir sang detektif muda menciumnya dengan lembut.

Manik birunya membelalak kaget, dengan gerakan yang frontal, Shiho mencoba melepaskan diri dari kungkungan lengan Shinichi, dan tidak sengaja tangan Shiho malah mengenai kepala surai hitam itu dengan keras. Membuat sang pemuda sedikit meringis dan membuka perlahan manik matanya.

Shiho terhuyung kebelakang dengan gerakan yang aneh, tubuhnya gemetar tak jelas, dan manik matanya tergenang cairan bening.

"Ah... Mimpi sial, kenapa ada yang berani menghantam kepalaku saat aku berciuman dengan Ran" ucap Shinichi pelan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut aneh.

Tes.. Tes...

Genangan air yang sedari tadi setia bertengger pada manik biru Shiho, tanpa dapat dia kendalikan malah menetes membasahi pipi pucatnya. Ada semacam perasaan sakit dirasakannya, entah karena apa? Dia benar-benar tak memahami dirinya sendiri.

"Miyano... kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shinichi panik, saat mendapati Shiho berdiri canggung dengan air mata yang tiada hentinya menetes, sedang kedua lengan sang gadis mengeratkan cengkraman pada seragam di depan dadanya.

"Miyano ada apa?" tanya sang pemuda dengan cemas, melihat gadis di depannya malah beringsut menjauh ketika dia semakin mendekat.

Ada raut wajah yang sulit dijelaskan terpahat pada wajah cantik Shiho, raut wajah yang tak di mengerti siapapun di dalam ruangan serba putih itu.

"Miyano..." panggil Shinichi sekali lagi dengan lembut dan penuh rasa khawatir terpahat dalam suaranya.

Ketika tubuh ringkih Shiho sudah berhenti bergetar, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera melesat meninggalkan ruang kesehatan secepat yang dia mampu. Meninggalkan Shinichi yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N :**

Hai Minna... Aoi datang lagi, semoga kedatangan saya kali ini tidak mengecewakan... *Sujud-sujud

Terimakasih saya sampaikan kepada semua reader dan reviewer yang menyempatkan mampir pada fic saya yang terdahulu, berkat dukungan kalian semua saya semakin bersemangat untuk melanjutkan misi saya yaitu "terus menulis walaupun sepi dari review dan tidak ada yang mengfav". Wkkk~ #plak *dikeroyok massa

#abaikan ocehan saya...

**Akhir kata...**

**Review please...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Shiho menenggelamkan wajah pada lutut yang ditekuknya, meruntuki kebodohannya, telah melakukan hal yang paling memalukan seumur hidupnya. Tapi yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika Shinichi tidak pernah mengira bahwa yang di ciumnya tadi adalah Shiho, malah dia menyangka bermimpi berciuman dengan Ran Mauri.

Isak tangis sang gadis terus mengalun tanpa suara, dalam ruang pribadinya. Selain rasa sedih yang dirasakannya, ada perasaan lain yang mengganggunya. Perasaan takut saat tangan sang pemuda memeluknya masih terasa bagi Shiho.

"Aku tahu berbedaan tenaga leki-laki dan perempuan itu berbeda, tapi aku tak menyangka sejauh itu perbedaannya." gumamnya

Tapi detik berikutnya Shiho menguatkan hati, jika memang Shinichi tidak mengingatnya, lalu untuk apa dia bersedih dan mengingat semuanya? dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menyimpan peristiwa hari ini jauh dalam hatinya. Dan akan bersikap biasa seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Tapi... Apakah akan semudah itu? mampukah dia tetap teguh pada pendiriannya? Menganggap seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa? Padahal dia kini sadar, jatungnya selalu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat sekedar bertemu dengan Shinichi atau hanya melihat Shinichi dari kejauhan. Apa yang akan terjadi jika lengan kekar Shinichi kembali memeluknya? Mungkin dia bisa shock atau malah pingsan.

Sejak peristiwa dalam ruang kesehatan itu, Shiho selalu menghindar bila akan bertemu dengan Shinichi, niat awal Shiho yang ingin berpura-pura tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa gagal total dan hal tersebut membuat rasa ingin tahu Shinichi makin mengelitik detektif muda itu. Membuat pemuda surai hitam itu selalu mencari Shiho di setiap kesempatan, dia tak tahu apa yang membuat temannya itu jadi begitu berubah. Dan dia benar-benar ingin tahu kebenarannya.

OoO

Sejenak Shinichi mengerutkan kening saat didapatinya seorang gadis bersurai coklat caramel pendek tengah berjalan bersama seorang pria disalah satu lorong sekolah yang menuju ruang kesehatan SMU Teitan. Jika dilihat dengan seksama, pria yang tengah bersikap sok akrab itu bukan salah satu siswa SMU Teitan, itu terbukti dengan dia yang tak memakai seragam seperti dirinya dan siswa yang lainnya.

"Siapa dia? Apakah seorang guru di kelas Shiho?" gumam Shinichi lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Ada yang janggal dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya ini, sudah hampir dua tahun ini dia mengenal sosok Shiho Miyano, tapi dia tak pernah melihatnya berjalan apalagi berbincang dengan pria selain dirinya.

"Apa karena pria itu, dia jadi menghindariku akhir-akhir ini?" pikirnya sambil terus mengawasi pasangan yang tengah berjalan menjauhinya.

Shinichi yang sudah terkenal dengan pribadi yang suka ikut campur dan selalu penasaran, memutuskan untuk mengikuti pasangan yang beberapa meter lagi akan mencapai pintu ruang kesehatan.

OoO

"Sensei... anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Shiho sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, hari ini memang waktunya untuk Shiho piket menjaga ruang serba putih itu.

"Ya... ku rasa, aku baik-baik saja, mungkin hanya sedikit terkilir." ucap pemuda yang dipanggil sensei itu sambil mengulas senyum singkat.

Shiho hanya menatap senseinya itu dengan hati yang gamang, karena akhir-akhir ini dia sering melamun, Shiho jadi sering tidak memperhatikan jalan yang dilaluinya. Seperti hari ini, dia hampir saja mematahkan kedua kakinya karena tidak memperhatikan tangga saat akan turun dari lantai dua. Beruntung ada sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang menyelamatkannya, dengan tubuh atletis dan lengan yang kekarnya, Mizouchi Nisimura sang guru olah raga putri SMU Teitan hadir menangkap tubuh ringkih siswinya sebelum tubuh Shiho mencium lantai yang keras.

"Nisimura sensei... saya minta maaf karena kecerobohan saya anda jadi terluka." ucap Shiho penuh dengan rasa sesal yang mendalam.

"Aku selalu siap saat kau memerlukan bantuanku, setiap saat." ada penekaan kata saat pemuda berparas masyarakat Eropa saat mengatakan kata 'setiap saat'. Dengan senyum yang penuh makna di tatapnya gadis yang tengah berlutut dihadapannya, membalut pergelangan kakinya yang nampak membiru.

"Miyano..."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Shiho hanya menonggak sekilas ke arah sensei charmingnya itu. Ditatapnya manik kelabu sang sensei yang tengah menatapnya penuh dengan perasaan.

"Tentang pernyataanku tempo hari, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Nisimura-sensei serupa gumaman, namun ada tuntutan disetiap kata yang dirangkainya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu memang sang sensei sudah menyatakan cintanya pada sang gadis yang kelihatan cuek namun rapuh itu, saat itu Shiho tak dapat mengucapkan apa-apa karena tiba-tiba dirasanya seluruh tubunya kaku dan bibirnya kelu.

Namun saat Nisimura-sensei hendak merengkuh Shiho dalam pelukannya, terjadi penolakan kerena tiba-tiba Shiho beringsut menjauh. Seketika itu Nisimura-sensei merasa yakin bahwa Shiho tidak mungkin menerima cintanya, tapi melihat hari ini dia begitu perhatian dan mengkhawatirkannya, sehingga membuatnya berfikir mungkin masih ada harapan untuk merebut hati Shiho.

Melihat siswi dihadapannya hanya diam dan memandang dengan tatapan menerawang dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan, sang sensei pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Jika kau memang belum bisa menjawabnya, aku akan selalu menanti jawabanmu..."

Sang sensei segaja mengantung kalimatnya sambil menatap tajam manik mata sang lawan bicara.

"Dan aku harap itu adalah jawaban yang aku inginkan."

Shiho mendengar ada penekanan dan harapan yang besar terselip dalam kalimat senseinya barusan tapi, Shiho tetap menghela nafas lega mendengar penuturan sang charming dihadapannya itu, bagaimanapun dia sudah terlanjur mencintai sahabatnya, tapi dia juga ragu apakah sahabatnya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama atau tidak.

Disaat suasana janggung tercipta dalam ruangan serba putih yang hanya dihuni dua manusia yang masih sibuk dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing. Tanpa ada yang menyadari sesosok pemuda sedang mengeratkan gengamanya dan melayangkan tinju ke arah tembok di dekatnya. Ada rasa sesak didadanya dan berharap rasa itu memudar mengalir darah yang mencuat keluar dari kepalan tanganya.

OoO

Beberapa hari berselang dan sayangnya Shiho masih belum mau menampakkan diri pada Shinichi. Membuat detektif muda itu hampir frustasi karena tingkah teman yang biasanya selalu mendampinginya itu, kini malah menghindarinya.

"Apa ada yang sebenarnya terjadi Shinichi?" tanya pria baruh baya bertubuh tambun pada pemuda yang tengah memandangi televisi dihadapannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi jarang terlihat bersama dengan Shiho?"

Shinichi hanya menoleh sekilas ke arah suara bariton profesor Agasa dengan enggan.

Untuk yang kesekian harinya, Shinichi menghabiskan sorenya di rumah tetangganya itu, dengan harapan dian bisa bertemu atau setidaknya bercakap dengan Shiho seperti hari-hari biasanya. Namun sayangnya Shiho masih bersikeras untuk tetap mengurung diri dikamarnya.

"Shinichi... tolong cari tau apa yang membuat Shiho jadi bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini? Aku sangat khawatir." Pinta sang profesor.

Tentu saja Shinichi tidak dapat mengabaikan permintaan sang profesor sekaligus tetangganya itu, pemuda itu juga merasa penasaran pada hal yang membuat sahabatnya itu jadi punya hobi baru yaitu mengurung diri dikamar dan mengabaikannya.

OoO

Pagi itu Shinichi bergegas mencari Shiho di kelasnya, karena saat tadi dia berencana untuk menjemputnya, Profesor Agasa bilang bahwa Shiho sudah berangkat duluan.

Tinggal selangkah lagi untuk Shinichi meraih pintu kelas Shiho, namun niatnya harus tertahan karena dia mendengar percakapan beberapa siswi dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku kasihan melihat Miyano sekarang ini."

Samar-samar Shinichi mendengar nama sang sahabat disebut, rasa keingintahuan membuatnya memberanikan diri mengintip dari jendela samping pintu, tempatnya bersembunyi.

Dalam ruang kelas yang masih sepi itu terdapat seorang gadis bersurai coklat tua sedang duduk dimeja sedang bercakap dengan temannya bersurai hitam sebahu yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Aku kira Nishimira-sensei itu sangat menyukai Miyano, kau ingat bagaimana hari pertama dia mengajar dulu, matanya tak pernah lepas dari Miyano." ucap siswi yang duduk diatas meja.

"Tapi kenapa dia sekarang jadi berubah dan seolah membenci Shiho begitu ya? Bahkan kemarin Shiho hampir saja pingsan karena dihukum keliling lapangan di panas yang terik padahal dia hanya sedikit terlambat."

"Ada yang bilang, Nishimura-sensei itu dendam pada Shiho karena dia menolak cintanya."

Manik mata Shinichi membola seiring dengan acara 'mengupingnya' yang semakin lama, semakin mengerogoti hatinya.

'jadi... Shiho menolak pernyataan senseinya' batin Shinichi.

Shinichi merasakan ada kelegaan saat mendengar kabar bahwa ada kemungkinan Shiho menolak sensei yang tempo hari yang pernah menanyakan pernyataan cintanya pada sang sahabat.

"Semoga hari ini tidak terjadi apa-apa saat pelajaran olahraga, Shiho pasti akan 'habis' kalau sampai telat lagi."

Shinichi menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mencerna kalimat terakhir sang gadis.

'Habis? Apa makasudnya'

Shinichi masih sibuk berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri sampai tak sadar bel sudah berbunyi menandakan kelas akan segera dimulai.

OoO

Hari itu Shinichi sama sekali tidak dapat berkosentrasi pada pelajaran, pikirannya terus berpusat pada Shiho Miyano, gadis yang selama dua tahun ini selalu mendampinginya dalam keadaan apapun.

Shinichi mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dengan memandang keluar jendela, namun bukannya pencerahan fikiran yang didapatnya, namun kenyataan pahit yang dilihatnya.

Rahang Shinichi mengeras saat dilihatnya Shiho tengah berlari mengelilingi lapangan pada cuaca musim panas yang menyengat, di samping lapangan terlihat sesosok pria yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan sorot mata yang tajam sambil mengawasi stopwatch yang ada di genggamannya.

"Hukumanmu lari sepuluh kali lapangan Shiho, dan lakukan itu dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit." teriak sang sensei tanpa belas kasihan, saking kerasnya sehingga suara sang sensei sampai ke telinga Shinichi, membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu geram menahan amarah.

Shinichi tak menghiraukan suara panggilan guru kelasnya saat kedua kakinya melangkah berlari ke arah halaman sekolah, dia tak peduli di anggap orang gila karena terus berlari tanpa menatap sekalilingnya, dia juga tak menghiraukan jika saat ini dia harus di hukum karena kelancangannya yang keluar kelas tanpa alasan.

Ya... dia tidak peduli, dia bekukan semua logika yang biasanya dia gunakan, karena tujuannya saat ini hanya satu, ke lapangan sekolah untuk menyelamatkan Miyano-nya.

**TBC**

**A/N :**

**Waktunya balas review...**

**PureAi :**

Terimakasih sudah berkenan memfavorit fic saya *terharu...*

Tentu saja di lanjutkan Ai-san... ya, walaupun updatenya agak telat dan lama. Hehe

Terimakasih sudah mereview Ai-san, review anda menjadi penyemangat untuk saya.

**Misca :**

Terimasih Misca-san sudah mereview... saya senang sekali kalau fic saya ada yang menyukai. Hehe

Gomen ne.. karena updatenya agak lama...

**Gouto Chiaki :**

Terimaksih sudah meriview Chiaki-san...

Jangan bosan untuk selalu meyemangati saya ya... #Plak *Maksa

Hehe

**You-chan & :**

Ini sudah di lanjut ko... Hehe


	3. Chapter 3

Derap langkah kaki Shinichi menggema seantero lorong sekolah, membuat beberapa siswa yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan sang detektif muda itu terperanga saat mendapati raut wajah Shinichi hampir pucat pasi.

"Apa yang terjadi, kenapa Kudo-senpai tergesa-gesa?" Shinichi mendengar beberapa gumaman samar dari siswa-siswa yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya. Dan Shinichi mengabaikannya, dia tetap fokus pada tujuannya, pada misinya, pada keinginan kuatnya untuk menyelamatkan gadis yang menurutnya harus dia lindungi saat ini.

"Semoga hari ini tidak terjadi apa-apa saat pelajaran olahraga, Shiho pasti akan 'habis' kalau sampai telat lagi."

Kembali terngiang dalam benak pemuda bersurai gelap itu pembicaraan yang berhasil dia curi dengar pagi tadi. Jika ditelaah dengan seksama, percakapan yang didengar Shinichi pagi tadi, tidak menunjukkan hal yang baik atau lebih tepatnya mengarah pada hal yang buruk. Sadar akan hal itu Shinichi semakin mempercepat laju kakinya. Dia tak ingin terlambat, dia tak ingin menyesal.

**Chapter 3 **

Dengan nafas yang masih terenggah-enggah, Shinichi berhasil kabur dari kelas dan segera melesat menuju halaman sekolahnya. Setelah berhasil mengembalikan kinerja paru-parunya untuk bekerja secara normal, manik biru Shinichi mulai menyapu seluruh halaman untuk menemukan surai coklat caramel sahabatnya.

Tak berselang lama sang detektif muda itupun sudah mendapati apa yang ingin manik birunya lihat. Disudut halaman terjauh dari tempat Shinichi berdiri, nampak seorang gadis dengan seragam olahraga warna putihnya tengah menyandarkan salah satu telapak tangannya pada batang pohon sakura di sampingnya, sedangkan salah satu tangannya sedang sibuk meremat seragam di depan dadanya. Dia nampak kesusahan bernafas, wajahnya merah padam karena hampir kehabisan nafas.

Shiho Miyano bersumpah lebih baik dihukum mengerjakan setumpuk-tumpuk soal matematika dan fisika tingkat perguruan tinggi daripada harus dihukum secara fisik seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Miyano? Kau harus menyelesaikan hukumanmu dengan lari empat kali keliling halaman ini lagi." bentak sesosok pemuda yang tengah berjalan mendekati Shiho yang masih berusaha kembali bernafas.

"Kau harus terima hukumanmu karena berani terlambat dalam pelajarannku." suara bariton itu tidak nampak lembut seperti tempo hari, kali ini terdengar sangat mengintimidasi, dan penuh amarah.

Shiho sadar betul jika perubahan sikap dan suara senseinya itu terjadi setelah beberapa hari yang lalu dia bertemu dengan sang sensei charmingnya, yang membuat sang sensei berbalik dari menyukai menjadi sangat membencinya.

"Maaf..." gumam Shiho pelan disela-sela nafasnya yang putus-putus.

"Jika kau memang menyesal harusnya kau tidak terlambat dalam pelajaranku Miyano." sejenak manik mata Shiho menatap senseinya yang berdiri menjulang dihadapanya, permintaan maaf yang dilontarkannya bukan untuk keterlambatannya tapi karena hal lain, namun nampaknya sang pemuda manik kelabu itu terlalu terbawa emosi sehingga tidak dapat menangkap apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan muridnya.

"Cepat lanjutkan larimu Miyano! Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk menungguimu seharian di sini!" sang sensei yang terkenal ramah dan baik hati dikalangan para siswi itu kembali membentak, membuat Shiho tersentak dan terpaksa mangayunkan kakinya untuk kembali berlari, walaupun dirasa kakinya sudah kebas dan mati rasa, serta nafasnya yang tinggal diujung tenggorokan.

DHUAAAKKK...

"Aghhhhh..."

Shiho yang baru saja beberapa langkah berlari harus terhenti dan segera menoleh ke arah suara di belakangnya. Ditelinga Shiho terdengar seperti sebuah benda yang menghantam benda atau lebih tepatnya sebuah kepala dengan kerasnya. Dan benar saja manik Shiho sedang menatap dengan bingung pemandangan di belakangnya, nampak sang sensei yang sedari tadi hanya membentak-bentaknya kini tengah berlutut dengan tidak etisnya sambil memegangi belakang kepalanya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Dan tak jauh dari pemuda pirang yang tengah mengerang merasakan sakit dan menjalari kepalanya, Shiho juga mendapati sebuah bola sepak yang mengelinding mendekati kakinya. Seingatnya sejak tadi tak ada bola disekitarnya dan juga tak ada yang nekad bermain sepak bola di halaman dengan cuaca sangat terik seperti ini.

"Miyano... cepat pergi dari sana." teriak sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya, membuatnya menoleh ke arah suara yang makin mendekat ke arahnya.

Wajah cemas pemuda bersurai kelam yang tengah berlari mendekat, membuat Shiho diam mematung, maniknya membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja, kau harus segera pergi dari sini." teriak Shinichi saat menyadari sahabatnya itu hanya diam mematung di tempat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kudo-kun?" tanya Shiho datar sambil menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya yang luar biasa.

Manik mata Shinichi membelalak sejenak saat mendapati sambutan sahabatnya itu jauh dari kata hangat, namun dengan segera dia kembali memfokuskan diri. Prioritas utamanya saat ini hanyalah membebaskan sahabatnya itu dari hukuman yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Kau harus segera pergi dari sini, biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya disini." pinta Shinichi atau lebih tepatnya perintah Shinichi.

"Tapi untuk ap..."

Kalimat Shiho harus rela terpotong oleh geraman samar dari sang sensei yang masih berlutut di dekatnya.

"Siapa yang telah berani menendang bola ke arahku."

Sang detektif muda itu hanya ber-ich samar sebelum akhirnya menarik pergelangan tangan Shiho dan melesat meninggalkan sensei surai kelabu yang masih berteriak-teriak ke arah mereka.

"SHI-NI-CHI KU-DO..."

OoO

Adegan drama kejar-kejaran mereka dengan sensei yang mengerahkan beberapa siswa andalannya, harus berakhir dengan bersembunyinya sang tersangka di dalam gudang lama di sujut terpencil sekolah.

Setelah yakin bahwa tempat bersembunyian mereka aman dan terkunci, Shinihi baru melepaskan gengaman pada pergelangan tangan Shiho. Dan Shiho sangat bersyukur sang sahabat melepaskan gengamannya atau menurut Shiho itu tadi bukan sekedar gengaman tapi sebuah cengkraman karena saat Shiho mengamati pergelangan tangannya, pergelangannya nampak membiru.

'Rupanya dia menyelamatkanku dengan sekuat tenaga.' batin Shiho.

Shinichi nampak sedang mengamati keadaan luar dari balik jendela kecil gudang yang mereka diami, sebelum akhirnya dia turut bergabung dengan Shiho yang sudah duduk di bawah jendela gudang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kudo-kun?" tanya Shiho tajam.

"Aku sedang mengawasi keadaan sekitar, takut kalau kita terbuntuti." jawab detektif muda itu innocent.

Nampak Shiho yang menghembuskan nafasnya samar sambil melipat lengan ke depan dada.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau menendang bola ke arah kepala sensei, dan menyeretku kesini?" tanya Shiho lagi dengan nada datarnya yang sedikit dengan sisipan emosi.

Shinichi berbalik menantang manik mata Shiho dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu dari sensei dan hukuman tidak masuk akalnya. Tak pernah ada ada hukuman lari sepuluh kali keliling halaman sekolah saat kita terlambat kurang dari semenit saat pelajaran olah raga."

Tubuh Shiho menegang, menyadari Shinichi menyelamatkannya membuat hatinya dikelilingi bunga-bunga imajiner yang mekar dan merekah. Namun dengan pengendalian diri yang luar biasa, Shiho mampu menyembunyikan seluruh euforia yang dirasakannya dan tetap memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya.

"Aku tak pernah berniat menyeretmu kesini. Rencana awalku hanya ingin membuat dia sedikit lengah supaya kau bisa kabur dan bersembunyi darinya, agar aku bisa memberikan dia sedikit peringatan." jelas Shinichi panjang lebar.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu Kudo-kun?"

Shinichi mengerutkan keningnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Karena aku peduli padamu."

"Kenapa kau peduli padaku Kudo-kun?"

Kerutan pada kening Shinichi makin bertambah seiring dengan percakapan mereka yang tak dapat diprediksi arah dan tujuannya dengan logika yang selalu Shinichi banggakan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan Miyano?" tandas Shinichi pada akhirnya.

"Kau tak perlu terlalu berbaik hati padaku Kudo-kun, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Tidak kah sikapmu ini bisa membuat orang lain merasa salah faham."

Kening Shinichi makin berkerut dan lebih banyak kerutan lagi sehingga keningnya tak mampu menampung semua kerutan yang ada. Bagi Shinichi lebih mudah memecahkan kasus pembunuhan tertutup dari pada menerka perasaan wanita yang tertutup dihadapannya kini.

Sadar bahwa Shinichi tidak mampu menyerap apa yang disampaikannya, Shiho putuskan untuk menyatakan dengan bahasa yang lebih frontal saja.

"Jangan terlalu baik padaku, jangan terlalu peduli padaku, aku kan hanya sekedar temanmu..." Shiho memberi jeda sejenak pada kalimatnya, hanya sekedar untuk melihat ekspresi Shinichi yang masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Bukankah kau masih mencintai Ran Mauri?"

Manik biru Shinichi membelalak mendengar penuturan sang sahabat, bagaikan petir di siang hari, setidaknya kalimat terakhir Shiho menyadarkan Shinichi sepenuhnya.

"Bukannya aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa hubungan kami sudah berakhir. Aku yang telah menghilang dari kehidupannya, membuatnya menemukan tambatan hati yang baru saat aku tak bisa bersamanya."

Shiho merasa geli mendengar penjelasan Shinichi barusan membuatnya menyungging senyum tipis yang penuh makna. "Kau bohong Kudo-kun... kau masih mencintainya."

"Tidak... sama sepertinya, selama dua tahun ini, aku juga menyadari satu hal yang paling penting dalam hidupku..." Shinichi mencoba untuk meraih telapak tangan Shiho yang masih kukuh bersembunyi dalam lipatan tangannya. Berhasil meraihnya, Shinichi mengenggam telapak tangan itu erat-erat, seolah-olah tak ingin kehilangan kehangatan yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

"Aku sadar... bahwa hanya kau Shiho Miyano yang menerima seperti apa pun keadaanku, memberikanku semangat saat aku terpuruk dan hampir berbuat nekad, hanya kau yang melindungiku dengan segenap keberanian yang kau memiliki. Hanya kau yang selama dua tahun ini memenuhi relung hatiku. Hanya kau Shiho Miyano... dan sekarang dengan jelas ingin aku katakan padamu, bahwa aku sangat me..."

"Hentikan Kudo-kun." Ucap Shiho mengintrupsi dengan tidak sopannya. "Jangan membuat aku bingung dan membuatku berdelusi lagi Kudo-kun." Shiho mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari gengaman pemuda bersurai kelam itu, namun sayangnya Shiho harus terima kalau usahanya berbuah kesia-siaan belaka.

"Jangan coba membohongi dan membodohiku. Aku tahu kalau kau masih mencintai Ran Mauri, jadi berhentilah bersikap sok drama seperti ini."

Kerut yang sejenak tadi menghilang, kini kembali menghiasi kening putih Shinichi Kudo.

"Aku tidak berbohong, apa yang tadi aku katakan adalah kenyataan. Sekarang aku tanya padamu Miyano. Apakah aku pernah berbohong padamu?"

Serta merta batin Shiho meneriakkan kata 'Tidak' untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar, namun sayangnya bibir Shiho terlalu kelu untuk menyuarakan bisikan hatinya.

Semua peristiwa hari ini masih membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Ingin sekali dia mempercayai semua ungkapan hati pemuda yang mengenggam tanganya erat. Namun, rahasia musim panas yang sampai saat ini dia simpan membuatnya tak punya pilihan lain untuk tidak mempercayainya.

"Kau tak mungkin bermimpi berciuman dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai bukan Kudo-kun?" tanya si surai coklat caramel akhirnya.

"Tentu saja." jawab Shinichi yakin, sambil menyelami manik mata sang surai coklat caramel dihadapannya itu.

"Jika kau bermimpi mencium Ran Mauri, lalu apa artinya Kudo-kun?" tanya Shiho tajam.

"Aku tak pernah bermimpi seprti itu, aku berani bersumpah tidak pernah bermimpi seperti itu." tepis Shinichi mentah-mentah.

Manik mata Shiho mencoba menyelami manik biru Shinichi untuk mencari kesungguhan pada kalimatnya barusan, dan hasilnya Shinichi nampak bukan seperti orang yang sedang berbohong saat mengatakan kalimatnya barusan.

Walaupun pada awalnya dia sangat ingin menyimpan rahasianya rapat-rapat, namun rasa keingintahuannya membuatnya terpaksa untuk mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini berusaha dia sembunyikannya.

"Kau bermimpi seperti itu Kudo-kun. Saat kau sedang terlelap dalam ruang kesehatan setelah kegiatan klub kau bermimpi berciuman dengan Ran Mauri."

Ya... Shiho Miyano sudah memutuskan, ingin meluruskan apa yang selama ini menganjal di hatinya. Jika memang Shinichi Kudo masih mencintai sahabat masa kecilnya itu, dengan jiwa besar Shiho siap untuk mundur dan berhenti berharap secuil cinta dari pemuda yang ada dihadapannya kini.

Shinichi nampak mengingat-ingat sesuatu, memaksa otaknya untuk bekerja mengumpulkan kepingan ingatan pada beberapa hari yang lalu, mencoba mengabungkan serentetan kejadian dan menghubungkannya dengan sikap aneh yang selama ini dipertahankan oleh Shiho.

Dan Shinichi menyadari satu hal yang sangat fatal, kesalahan terbesarnya yang membuatnya menjadi jauh dari orang yang telah menguasai hatinya selama dua tahun belakangan ini.

"Percayalah padaku... saat itu aku benar-benar tidak sedang bermimpi dengan Ran Mauri, tapi saat itu sebenarnya aku sedang bermimpi berciuman dengan..." Shinichi yang awalnya menundukan kepala, kini mengangkat kepalanya dan segera menubrukkan manik birunya pada manik mata sang gadis. "Aku bermimpi berciuman denganmu..."

Shiho nampak terkejut dengan penuturan pamuda dihadapannya, mencoba kembali mencari kebohongan pada matanya, namun dia harus kembali kecewa karena saat ini Shinichi benar-benar tidak berbohong padanya.

"Ta.. tapi... saat itu kau mengumamkan bahwa kau sedang bermimpi berciuman denganya."

"Aku sadar bahwa saat itu aku hanya berdua saja di ruangan itu denganmu, dan kau pasti akan marah dan memandangku aneh jika aku mengumamkan hal yang sebenarnya." Terang Shinichi sambil tertunduk malu, mengingat kekonyolan yang diperbuatnya.

"Kau tahu Miyano... saat itu aku benar-benar merasa sedang berciuman denganmu." Shinichi nampak mengongakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit gudang sambil menerawang jauh mengingat kembali sensasi hari itu.

Kelegaan nampak pada wajah menawan Shiho, ya... dia sangat lega sekaligus senang, apa pun yang selama ini menghimpit hatinya sudah menghilang, menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakan sang detektif muda serta merta membuat wajah pucat Shiho dipenuhi rona merah muda.

"Tentu saja nyata, kau kan sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku." gumam lirih Shiho sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa itu benar Miyano?"

Shiho merutuki dirinya sendiri, menyesali kalimat yang sudah terlanjur didengar sang lawan bicara. Suasana yang tenang dan sepi membuat suara selirih apapun dapat didengar lawan bicara mereka.

Sudah kepalang basah, kenapa tidak terjun saja sekalian, sudah terlanjur berucap kenapa tidak sekalian dinyatakan saja.

Jemari Shinichi mencoba mengapai wajah Shiho yang sejak tadi terus dipalingkan, menyentuh dagunnya perlahan dan mengarahkan manik mata Shiho kembali menatap manik biru milik Shinichi. Dengan gerakan yang jelas, Shinichi mulai mengeliminasi sejengkal jarak diantara mereka, membawa kedua wajah mereka saling mendekat dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi gadis yang dihadapannya.

"Bolehkah aku memastikan bahwa hari itu aku tidak bermimpi?" tanya Shinichi lembut, dan Shiho hanya mampu diam, pikirannya mendadak blank dan detak jantungnya sudah menggila sejak Shinichi mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Bagi Shinichi diamnya seorang Shiho Miyano adalah sebuah jawaban iya, ditambah dengan mulai tertutupnya kedua kelopak mata Shiho seolah mengisaratkan untuk Shinichi agar segera menciumnya.

Perlahan namun pasti Shinichi mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis dalam dekapannya, panas menyebar saat kebua bibir merah itu saling bersentuhan. Membuat keduanya merasakan kembali sensasi yang dirasakan keduanya pada beberapa hari yang lalu dalam ruang kesehatan.

Tangan kanan Shinichi membelai helaian surai coklat caramel itu dengan sayang, sambil menekan kepala Shiho lembut untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"SHINICHI KUDO DIMANA KAU!" teriakan-teriakan sumbang dari luar gudang tempat mereka bersembunyi membuat keduanya tersentak dan dengan menyesal harus menghentikan acara pembuktian rasa cinta mereka.

Shinichi segera beranjak berdiri saat mendengar suara sang sensei makin mendekati gudang yang mereka diami.

"Kau mau kemana Kudo-kun?" tanya Shiho khawatir.

"Aku akan menghadapi mereka." jawab Shinichi singkat.

"Tapi kau bisa saja dihukum." Shinichi kembali berjongkok dihadapan gadis yang tengah menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aku sudah pernah menghadapi yang jauh lebih berbahaya dari ini, dan akan aku pastikan Nisimura-sensei tidak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi." Shinichi tersenyum lembut sebelum mendaratkan kecupan sayang pada kening sang gadis.

"Ke.. kenapa Kudo-kun?"

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu Shiho Miyano." ucapnya tulus sebelum membuka pintu gudang untuk menghadapi massa yang tengah mengamuk di depan gudang.

Shiho menatap punggung pemuda yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya itu menjauh. Ya.. mereka sudah pernah mengalami hal yang sangat berbahaya sebelumnya, jadi jika hanya amukan massa siswa SMU dan kemurkaan seorang sensei tak mungkin membuat mereka merasa takut. Akhirnya Shiho turut beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berlari menuju pemuda yang tak jauh berada dihadapannya.

Dia tak ingin hanya selalu menjadi pihak yang dilindungi Shinichi Kudo, dia juga ingin menjadi pihak yang melindingi. Melindungi orang sangat berarti baginya, melindungi orang yang telah menawan hatinya selama dua tahun terakhir. Karena...

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Shinichi Kudo."

**ooFINoo**

**A/N :**

**Ribuan ucapan terimakasih saya sampaikan kepada**

**SaniaMiyano, Chairunissa Hailey, NikumiUshin, coffelover98, , ichirukilover, Guest, PureAi, raralarhas, , You-chan, Gouto Chiaki, Misca dan seluruh silent readers.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview, memberikan semangat, memberikan kritik dan saran yang membangun.**

**Arigatou atas dukungannya selama ini minna-san... *hormat***


End file.
